ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Hypoxia: Molecules, Mechanisms and Disease, organized by Drs. Jos Lpez-Barneo, Sarah R. Walmsley, Hesham A. Sadek and Jacques Pouyssgur. The conference will be held in Keystone, Colorado from January 19-23, 2020. Hypoxia research reflects a dynamic and rapidly expanding field with growing implications ranging from basic molecular biology to medicine. Changes in cellular oxygen availability secondary to environmental challenges or diseases, trigger a broad array of adaptive responses that can be rapid (seconds) or more protracted (weeks to months). The molecules and mechanisms involved in these versatile hypoxia signaling pathways are fundamental to the pathogenesis of highly prevalent medical conditions, among which are respiratory depression, hypertension, tumor progression and inflammation. Moreover, oxygen regulates cellular processes, which are essential to cell reprogramming, development and tissue/organ regeneration. In this conference on Hypoxia, the tenth in the series of Keystone Symposia, experts from basic, clinical and industrial backgrounds will gather to update the status of the field, to discuss the most relevant discoveries and their applications, and to envision the conceptual and technological trends for upcoming years. The conference is designed to provide a broad coverage of the hypoxia field, with emphasis in translational strategies and perspectives. It will also promote multidisciplinary collaborations between scientists from different research backgrounds and the interaction between new graduate students and postdocs with leaders in this discipline.